


When in Doubt, Steal the Eggs

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam teach their fellow passengers about the joys of Easter. In line with the When in Doubt universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Doubt, Steal the Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Sam?" Dean said as he stared at the eggs.

"It was your idea, Dean," Sam said as he gathered the eggs and put them into a pot of boiling water. He watched as Sam adjusted the temperature on the stove and put a lid on top of the pot. Once he was done, he moved onto the rabbit cake.

"Since when you listen to my ideas?!" Dean said as he followed his brother.

"Since you own me for Christmas."

He winced at the moment of that adventure. Hell, he thought Christmas was a great idea! Presents and a tree and more excuses to have pie….he thought that their strange new friends would like it.

He really should have known better.

Gabriel tries to burn down the "tree" that they picked up from an unknown planet. Okay, he didn't know that it was an alien tree thing. Hell, he didn't even know those existed. He should know better. Anything was alien to him nowadays. Although, it was kind of funny to see Gabriel and Bobby's little helpers chase after the alien Christmas tree.

Man, it made him wished that he had a camera.

They also tried Thanksgiving with mixed results. The kitchen didn't blow up. Everyone sat around the table if you want to call it that. The biggest problem was that Sam opened his big mouth had to bring up their traditions to the dinner.

That was a mistake if he ever saw one.

Who knew their friends had such weird traditions? He couldn't forget the dancing either. Although, Cas dancing whatever the crap he was dancing was funny. Of course, he wouldn't mind if Jess was dancing again.

Hell, even if the chick was all-Sam. He is all for watching the view even if Missouri hit him with a spoon again.

He kind of wondered where she kept all of those wooden spoons.

So, they are trying Easter now.

From the various ports that they stopped in, they picked up supplies that kind were the same as Earth.

Finding something similar to chocolate was a pain. Honestly, these aliens didn't know what they were missing. Although, Gabriel has promised him that he is going to love Joy of The World Day. Dude, if there is pie, he is there. Gabriel just laughed and said no pie but there are girls.

That is why he liked Gabriel the best. Of course, Cas and his brother has gotten along way to well. Those two geeks are going to talk them into boredom one day. He couldn't wait to teach Gabriel about April's Fools. That is going to so much fun.

"So…you got the plastic egg shaped things ready for our Easter hunt?" He said with a grin.

"Bobby is just going to cheat."

"Not if I rigged in a way that he couldn't."

Sam laughed.

"So…what happened if this whole thing doesn't work out?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"When in doubt, we steal the eggs and chocolate and run to our rooms."

"You are such a jerk," Same said with a grin.

"You are such a bitch."

End

**Author's Note:**

> So, I need to fill my au: space prompt for my bingo card. So, instead of dragging out a new universe, I dragged out my old one. I kind of miss it. Totally need to work on the sequel. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
